


he takes two

by spacetimeabed



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Other, abedison, friends - Freeform, movie theater, they don't know each other from school in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetimeabed/pseuds/spacetimeabed
Summary: Abed always notices that Annie comes to the theater where he works for dates. He also notices that she gets stood up almost every time.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	he takes two

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks to val for the prompt

“Hey, Annie. The usual?”

“Yeah. Thanks so much, Abed.”

“Cool. Cool, cool, cool.”

Abed rings her up for her popcorn and M&Ms and then turns around to shovel the popcorn into a medium-sized container. He hands it to her with a smile he’s practiced in the mirror hundreds of times.

“So, you got another date tonight?”

“Yeah… I hope this one goes well. At least one could, right?”

Abed nods his head in response and Annie walks away. She waits outside the entrance to the theater her movie is showing in, because she doesn’t want to start the movie without her date.

Abed has to work at the concession stand, but every now and then he’ll steal a glance at Annie. She’s his favorite regular customer, and he’s seen her do exactly this many times before. She told him a while back that she likes to have first dates at this theater because she had her first ever date here. It’s just become a tradition for her. He always notices her when she comes in and asks if she wants the usual, but never asks why her dates always stand her up. Or if, when they don’t, why they always leave early or tell her they’ll call her back in that classic TV tone that implies they won’t.

Today, the date doesn’t even show up. 

Abed’s shift ends as the movie Annie had planned to watch with her date is ending. He decides to approach her. 

“Oh! Hey, Abed,” she says, startled to see him without a counter between them for the first time.

“Hi, Annie. Is it okay if I sit next to you?” She nods and gestures to the spot next to her, and he sits down. She offers him some M&Ms. He takes two.

They stay in silence for a while.

“I knew she was gonna stand me up.”

“Your date?”

“Yeah. I knew she was gonna stand me up. I texted her that I was at the theater when I got here and she said she was on her way. They’re never on their way.”

Abed doesn’t know what to say, so he does what he always does.

“Like in New Girl when Jess gets stood up on the date with the fancy business guy.”

Annie chuckles a little. “I guess so.”

“Except we’re in a movie theater and she was in a restaurant, so I guess it’s not exactly the same. We have a couple tables off in the corner over there, maybe if you sat there instead of here it would be a more accurate retelling. I’d need to find two other guys, too. I guess my coworker Jerry could play Schmidt, he’s always wearing fancy pants. I have no idea who to cast as Nick, though.”

“So in this situation you’re Coach?”

“Of course. Your friend who barely knows you but would still be there for you if the situation demanded it.”

Annie smiles. “None of them really knew Jess at that point, though.”

“You’re right. I guess we can’t do New Girl.”

“I guess not.”

They sit in silence for a while. Annie leans on Abed’s shoulder for support. He doesn’t object.


End file.
